


Blowjobs

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan really loves to suck Phil off.





	Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phan fan fiction (Phan fiction?) so anyway, strap yourself in and welcome to hell.

Dan loved being on his knees, staring up at Phil with lust blown eyes as Phil gently ran his hand through Dan's curly fringe. 

Dan loved when Phil would say dirty things to him, things that would encourage him.

But what Dan really loved was having Phil's cock in his mouth. 

.....

Dan nosed at Phil's lower stomach as warm puffs of air escaped from his parted lips.

His warm breath ghosted over Phil's hard and leaking cock making a gasp leave the older boy's mouth. 

Dan looked up at Phil with wide submissive eyes, silently begging for permission to suck his boyfriends dick. 

Phil rested the palm of his hand against Dan's cheek, his skin was warm and flushed. A light pink blush washed over all of his features. Phil's thumb gently grazed Dan's bottom lip, he thought the younger boy was just so kissable- so fuckable. 

A small whimper of 'please' left Dan's lips, his voice was so soft and the pleading tone drove Phil crazy. 

Phil gave Dan a subtle nod, that's all the confirmation Dan needed before he took Phil's large cock in his hand. 

Dan wrapped his lips around the head, it felt warm and heavy in his mouth but it was delightful. So much so that Dan moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations up Phil's shaft. 

Dan sucked even more of Phil into his mouth, his lips stretched impossibly wide as his tongue worked along the underside of Phil's cock. 

Dan pulled off a minute later with a loud slurping sound, a string of saliva connected his lips to the head of Phil's cock before it snapped. 

Dan held eye-contact with Phil as he sucked greedily on the head and pulled off with a pop, almost as if he was sucking on a lollipop. Phil's eyes were dark with lust as he stared back at Dan. 

Dan worked his hand along Phil's shaft, adding pressure gradually and changing the speed of his hand as he went. 

Dan then started kitten-licking the tip, trying to look up at Phil as innocently as possible. His curly fringe fell into his face but Phil was quick to brush it away. 

A deep moan emitted from Phil when Dan's tongue got more eager and he began licking broad strokes from the base to the tip. 

Dan decided he was done with the teasing and dove in, he forced himself to take nearly all of Phil's long and thick cock into his mouth. It hit the back of his throat, luckily for him his gag-reflex was pretty much non existent. Phil did like to say that Dan had a perfect blowjob mouth, Dan was proud of that title. 

Dan got into the rhythm of pushing his tongue roughly against Phil's cock and bobbing his head at a good speed, trying to get Phil off. 

Saliva dripped down the length of Phil's cock and down Dan's chin the faster Dan worked his mouth. Dan's eyes looked all teary from his actions but god did he love doing this.

He moaned around Phil again, seconds later Phil's hand was gripping his hair harshly and he could hear Phil's sped-up breathing. 

Dan pretty much worshiped Phil's cock, and this was one of the many way's he did it. 

A low whimper of Dan's name left Phil's throat, he was close- Dan could tell. 

Dan took as much as he could into his mouth before swallowing around Phil's hard cock.

A sharp growl of 'fuck' left Phil before he spilled cum into Dan's mouth. Phil couldn't even be bothered to try and hold in curses when Dan's mouth was wrapped around him. 

Dan worked Phil through his orgasm before pulling off of his softening dick with a pop. 

"God you're so good at that." Phil says, his breathing was deep and erratic. 

Dan smirked as he licked his lips, "I don't think god has anything to do with my ability to suck you off." 

Dan's voice was mildly hoarse yet he still sounded sassy and soft- as normal. 

Phil pulled Dan up off of his knees before shoving him roughly into the nearest wall of their bedroom. 

He felt Dan shrink into his natural submissive state as he got closer, their foreheads pressed together and their noses bumped. 

"You're such a good boy though, so good at taking my cock aren't you?" Phil's voice was deep and dominant and Dan shivered and trembled with pure ecstasy in Phil's grasp. 

Dan whimpered as he writhed against Phil, searching desperately for much needed friction on the issue in his jeans. 

Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek, he knew how munched Dan loved to be praised. Dan's face was almost completely red from blushing, Phil thought it was adorable. 

Phil smirked at Dan before pecking his lips and pulling him roughly over to the bed. 

Phil pinned him down and stared him dead in the eye, a mischievous smirk adorned his features, "My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally a lesbian writing gay guy on guy fanfiction. This is just my life *sighs* yup...
> 
> Anyway, this was my first time writing Dan and Phil/ Phan. I usually write Destiel so this was a little out of my comfort zone but nonetheless I think I like phan so I'll probably write more. 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated xx 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
